User blog:Crescenttherangerpup98/special cameo story 2015: Pups and the haunted maze
Hello everyone! I'm sure many of you remember what i did for my story called home sick christmas last year. So i decided to do it again! ^^ This time im gonna be halloween themed and I have a bigger plot planned so I better start planning since now! Anyway, if you are not aware what i did last year here is a little flashback. It was november 2014. I got an idea to make a christmas story for all of you so i requested to use some of your ocs in a special appearance, cameos and different interactions. In the end the story was a success and i said i would do it again...and the momment is now. This time a second gen story awaits for all of you now that october is near. The new generation will go through a very spooky adventure underneath adventure's bay forest. How is this possible you might be asking yourselves. And the answer is this: When the rumor of a haunted maze in a cave in the forest appears, the new generation will head there to prove will this mysteries. Will they be able to solve the mystery and return on time for a halloween party or will they get lost in the maze forever? So I'm planning to do a story with multiple endings and multiple possibilities. The story will be centered around one of my OCs but there are 10 extra main roles available. 5 are already taken for people i choose and 5 are open slots. But I'm not giving them to just anyone. Only second gen might get a chance and is only 1 spot per person. It also needs something in behaviour or appearance that makes him different than others. First come, first serve. So don't complain if you don't have a main role. There are also 3 types of cameos again. You all know them but ill explain them again just in case. Background: Helps set the context of the story with an action they will be doing in the background description. Must be very detailed as it won't have its name mentioned. Interaction Its actions affect the course of the story, yet their name is never mentioned nor directly interacts with the characters Mention: The name of your oc will be mentioned by a character. There are 5 spots for each of this characters and u may only have up to 2 of this kind per person. Leave in the comments if you wish a spot along with the phrase "Defending rights with all my might" (Juris' catchphrase). Main roles *Flash (ChaseandSkyerox) *Trapper (RockytheEco-pup) *BJ (Smartpup Chase 76) *Blaze *Elbert *Dirge *star *Cres *Graham *available Background *Camila (vixiedog) *available *available *available *available Interaction *Faith (RockytheEco-pup) *available *available *available *available Mention *Available *available *available *available *available Note: Extra time given, i really need the main roles covered (for any questions please contact my message wall) Category:Blog posts